Destrucción de la Eskuela
by Zoren97
Summary: La Eskuela explota gracias al plan de Zim. Dib no logró detenerlo, pero momentos antes de la explosión, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en los baños de la Eskuela?


**Destrucción de la Eskuela**

Era de tarde en la Eskuela, el receso ya había pasado y no faltaba mucho para los alumnos salieran. El joven de piel verde se veía muy concentrado en unos apuntes que tenía en el pupitre, tapándolos con los brazos y volteando desconfiado hacia Dib varias veces. Parecía ser algo ultra-secreto por el comportamiento del alíen.

Dib, por su parte, miraba lo más descuidado que podía a lo que Zim tenía. No quería que el Irken se diera cuenta, así que solo echaba vistazos de reojo.

—Profesora, tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—¿Muchas, muchas ganas?

—Creo que sí.

—De acuerdo, puedes ir al baño. Que no se te olvide el permiso auxiliar del corredor.

Zim se levanta y en el acto guarda los papeles ultra-secretos en su Pak. Dib se da cuenta y entrecierra los ojos para tratar de averiguar que decían. Ambos se ven retadoramente y Zim se va con un pedazo de cemento en forma de cubo. Cada día que pasaba los permisos auxiliares eran más raros.

Pronto, el Irken desapareció a la vista del aula y Dib se quedó pensativo. La profesora se volvió a sentar en la silla y se quedó en silencio. Nadie hacia ni un ruido, solo las agujas del reloj se oían cantar. Dib se estaba desesperando de poco a poco.

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos en silencio y sin hacer nada y Zim no llegaba del baño.

"_Esto es bastante raro. ¿Por qué Zim se tarda tanto? ¡Debe estar tramando algo!"_

—Profesora— Levanta la mano y la anciana le mira con rabia, la había despertado de su siesta—. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—¡No! Hasta que regrese Zim— Contestó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás regresando a su siesta y a sus ronquidos terroríficos.

El joven Dib emitió un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos enojado.

"_Zim trama algo, ¡El bien de la humanidad está en peligro! No puedo quedarme aquí sentado de brazos cruzados"_

Aprovechó la situación y se agachó silenciosamente. Intentaría burlar a la maestra. Pasó de puntillas por el escritorio y luego hacia la puerta. Abriéndola lento y cuando estuvo fuera la cerró lo más silencioso que pudo.

Se sonrió con victoria al estar en el pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia el baño. Fuera lo que fuera detendría lo que Zim estuviere planeando. Lo siguiente sería burlar al chico del pasillo. Fue fácil, el niño estaba hablando con la mujer recepcionista que jugaba con un juguete que hacia ruidos de vaca.

—¡G.I.R, haz lo que te pedí!

—Primero tienes que bailar— Decía sonriente el robot al otro lado de la video-llamada. Se oía música alegre y el pequeño robot G.I.R bailaba con unas maracas en las manos.

—¡No tengo tiempo para bailar G.I.R! El apestoso de Dib sospechara y lo arruinara todo. Haz lo que te pedí, ¡Obedece!

—Tienes que estar feliz y bailar, amo. Solo así programare las bombas de la Eskuela y podrás destruirla con solo presionar el botón rojo del control que construiste y que ahora tienes contigo.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz del robot, ya se había enterado de todo. Estaba en la puerta del baño viendo a Zim de espaldas hablar con su compañero robótico mediante una especie de reloj marca Irk. De la nada y sin previo aviso, el pequeño invasor verde empezó a bailar, aunque solo daba patadas al aire y movía los brazos ridículamente.

—¡Zim, sea lo que sea que estés planeando lo detendré!

—¡HAAA!... ¡Me asustaste humano asqueroso! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pegó un grito asustadísimo y trataba de esconder rápidamente detrás de su espalda el reloj e intentaba cerrar la conversación con G.I.R. pero accidentalmente cae el control que destruiría la escuela y Dib se alarma.

—Está bien, amo. Las bombas están programadas. _¡Suerte!_— Canturreó antes de cerrar la conversación y una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Dib. Miró el control en el suelo y luego los ojos violetas de Zim, que obviamente eran lentes de contacto.

—Ni lo pienses, Zim. No te dejare destruir la Eskuela.

—Veamos quien es más rápido, Dib cabezón— El joven invasor se agachó ágilmente y consiguió tener primero el control entre sus garras.

Dib dio un grito de sorpresa y sin pensarlo se tiró encima de Zim. Tumbándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre el cuerpo del Irken, quien gritó por recibir todo el golpe en su espalda.

—¡Quítate de encima! ¡Apestas a humano!

—¡Dame el control!

—¡Aléjate! ¡Es mío!— Los dos chicos forcejeaban en el suelo del baño y se retorcían uno encima del otro para conseguir el mando. En una de esas, Zim quedó bocabajo y Dib encima de él aprisionando sus muñecas con una de sus manos.

—Estas vulnerable, alíen. Ahora yo tengo el control— Rió con victoria con el control en su mano derecha. Lo había conseguido; detener el plan de Zim.

—¡Aun no cantes victoria, humano cabezón!— Le contestó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue flexionar las rodillas y por consecuencia tocar la entrepierna de Dib con su trasero. Se ruborizó un poco y cerró los ojos deseando que eso fuera solo un mal sueño.

—N-no te muevas. Destruiré esto y todo estará acabado. ¡Y m-mi cabeza no es grande!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo exijo!— Cada segundo que pasaba desesperaba más a Zim. No le gustaba estar dominado por un sucio humano inferior a su raza, y menos si se trataba de Dib. Se volvió a mover causando que a Dib se le pusieran las mejillas rojas.

Era muy vergonzoso para ambos. Zim no dejaba de moverse y accidentalmente "tocarse" con Dib. El humano intentaba cerrar el puño y destruir el aparato pero Zim lo ponía nervioso.

—¡No t-te muevas, Z-Zim, admite que he ganado!

—¡S-Suéltame vil y sucio humano! ¡No me gusta estar así! ¡O-obedece!

En un intento desesperado de soltarse, Zim no aguantó tener la entrepierna de Dib en su trasero y se impulsó hacia atrás tirando a Dib contra el suelo. Ahora que el joven humano había soltado las manos del Irken, Zim se levantó y corrió por el control. Que se deslizaba hacia la puerta del baño.

—¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!— Dib, aun sonrojado por el incomodo momento, tuvo la fuerza de tomar una pierna de Zim y lo hizo caer. Rápidamente gateó hasta el control cuando tuvo la oportunidad. De la nada…

—¿Qué tanto escándalo es este? ¡Soy el guardia del corredor y es mi responsabili…

Una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos cuando el niño había entrado de un portazo a los baños, por consecuencia había estrellado el control con la pared y el gran y circular botón rojo se había presionado.

El suelo tembló y un gran grito se escuchó desde el aula donde estaba la Señorita Bitters.

—¡DIB!— Se escuchó un tremendo y largo grito que sacudió la Eskuela en ruinas. La vieja anciana se dirigía apresurada al baño de varones junto con toda la clase detrás. El pobre edificio estudiantil había quedado destrozado y quemado, digno de una explosión.

—¡Zim, esto es tu culpa!

El pequeño invasor ya estaba volando metros de distancia en su fiel perro-robot cuando Dib se volteó a verlo.

—¿Quién fue el responsable?

El chico gordito encargado del corredor levantó el brazo hacia Dib y la cara llena de cenizas de la profesora se irritó al ver a Dib con cara de menso. Casi le salía humo de las orejas y estaba más roja que un chile de tanto enojo.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Zim!

—¡Limpiaras toda la Eskuela con esto!

—Otra vez la esponja…

—¡Si, y esta vez asegúrate de que todo quede limpio! ¡O te repruebo!

Después de aceptar con la cabeza, la autoridad de la Eskuela salió de ahí junto con la bola de niños metiches. El misterioso chico de gabardina negra se arrodilló y empezó a tallar el suelo con una esponja más pequeña que su mano.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella imagen de Zim debajo de él, y esa sensación es su entrepierna lo enredaban cada vez más, subiéndole la sangre a las mejillas y tener que menear la cabeza para esfumar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse en limpiar el apestoso y sucio piso lleno de marcas y cenizas.

Definitivamente hoy se perdería de su amadísimo programa "Misterios misteriosos".

**Zoren97**


End file.
